Team Obito Uchiha
by Silverlight10243
Summary: AU Obito Uchiha 'survives' the mission at Kanabi bridge and ultimately becomes Team 7's sensei. Yet crisis still clings onto the shinobi world, with Obito in Konoha and aspiring to become the next Hokage, how will events unfold differently? This is my re-write of my other story Obito-sensei. All constructive criticisms are welcome! Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! This is one of the first fanfics I've started before, except I thought that the plot was too stale and decided to re-write it. Updates would be less frequent in this one (around once every four/five weeks) as I intend to focus more on the quality. Please, please, review and post your thoughts on this one: they would all be taken into account!Tell me what you like, what you hate (if you do, I won't mind if you give good criticism on how to make it better) and what you would like to see XD**

* * *

**Prologue **

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed and beckoned his head Jonin's entrance. Over thirty years of overlooking the village had made him feel like a wizened old man, exhausted by ages of experience.

Many things had happened, he wasn't really supposed to re-take this office after the Yondaime's death—except there wasn't any other option, everybody had been devastated by the Kyuubi's attack and there needed to be an approachable, familiar face to assuage the distressed people. Wearied yet determined as ever, he had re-donned his Hokage robes and re-assumed his position.

"Come in Obito."

"What's the matter old man?" The younger of the two smiled a little nervously; from first impressions, most would have deemed him irresponsible and goofy (which he was), but the Sandaime knew better. There wasn't any available jonin more suited for this task.

"You realize that in two weeks, there would be another graduation at the academy. Among them is Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei's son and your relative Sasuke Uchiha, yes?"

Obito nodded, slightly apprehensive at where this conversation was going, "and you want me too…"

"Yes, I want you to be their jonin instructor—"

"Forgive me old man, but I'm really not ready for this!" He couldn't help burst out. Hiruzen sighed again; it was fortunate that Koharu and Homura weren't present, as they might have chastised Obito Uchiha for his 'insolence' at interrupting the Hokage's speech.

"Obito, you've been saying this for the past five years, have some faith in yourself, besides who else would you recommend?"

"Kakashi Hatake. He'll be strict but he's a better mentor."

The Sandaime shook his head, "yes he is a capable jonin but you're more suited for this."

"How? Old man, how? I'm responsible for both Naruto and Sasuke's pasts—"

"The Yondaime's death is not your fault, nor is the Uchiha Clan Massacre—"

"How? I was too late, by the time I arrived, Minato sensei—I practically witnessed the life seep out of him and Kushina-san! And—"

"You did what you could do, you delivered their infant Naruto safely to the village—"

"I did nothing afterwards," he winced in guilt, "I should have adopted him—"

"From what I recalled, you did try, remember?"

Obito reluctantly agreed, it was true that after the attack he had demanded to adopt Minato Namikaze's infant son. The council at that time, owing to their mistrust in the Uchiha's in general as well as contemplating on Obito being underaged, had rejected him.

"But the Massacre—"

"Could have been worse, more could have died."

" I was partially responsible!"

The Sandaime shook his head, "its true what you have said, but both of them could have died or lived much worse lives if you hadn't interfered. From all of your years as head jonin, I've learnt much about you, that's why I still stand by my belief that you should be the one to mentor them—no one else."

Obito bit his lip and acquiesced, he wasn't completely convinced about himself; nonetheless he decided that this time, running away wasn't an option.

* * *

"Help, Rin, Kakashi," Obito had invited them over to his place—somewhere outside the uninhabited Uchiha compound (after the Massacre, no one had lived there, painful memories lingered)—for a friend's gathering, "I have no idea how to teach."

Rin had her hair down and looked drained after a day's work at the hospital, her expression was that of understanding and sympathy.

She's gotten much more prettier since the genin days, Obito involuntarily blushed.

Meanwhile Kakashi Hatake, known as the Second White Fang of the Leaf, gazed at him with a cool façade and was relaxed on the coach, as he contemplated on what advices to give; only to realize he had none.

"Don't ask me," Kakashi shook his head, "I've failed every single batch of genin ever assigned to me."

"Same here, not the part with the failing, but it'll be alright, I'm sure you'll be a great sensei!" Rin had cheered him on, "besides didn't you always want a chance to talk to sensei's kid?"

"Yeah but… Every time I see him, I'm reminded of the attack twelve years ago, it's still fresh in my mind!" He started to panic, the attack. He mustn't think about it.

"Obito-kun, please, stop thinking about that, no one blames it on you," she pleaded.

"But I blame it on myself!"

Silence, wounds from a bygone time, torn open once again.

"Your hurting yourself, Obito-kun," Rin said quietly, and upset, " it's not your fault yet you keep punishing yourself. Please, stop thinking about what happened to sensei."

"Rin…" he realized that bringing up the subject had distressed everyone in the room and rebuked himself for being so careless, "I guess your right, I'm sorry for… you know, I promise everything will be alright, I'll…" his voice trickled off as he forcefully pulled a smile. Over the years, he'd become exceptionally proficient at that, conjuring a synthetic smile that would often convince himself and those around him that all is well. Nowadays, even Rin could be fooled.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, I'll be the best sensei ever and then I'll become the Godaime Hokage! It's a promise!" He grinned at her as she smiled back.

It was just like the old times.

* * *

"So you're going to be Sasuke's new sensei?" Shisui inquired with… relief? "that boy is a difficult one, he's still traumatized by what happened four years ago and vows on revenge all the time, immersing himself in training. No matter how hard I try, I still can't get to him." He shook his head in helplessness.

Since the incident of the Massacre Sasuke had been taken into custody by his closest living relative, Shisui Uchiha—except the damage was already done, Obito had heard Shisui's numerous confiding's on his inability to help Sasuke emotionally, enough to know that the boy was stubborn on his ways. Obito had often suspected that the boy had received harrowing torture personally from Itachi, he shuddered at the thought.

"It's just, Sasuke still has plenty of family left but he's ignoring us, pushing away help. He also has no manners at all, it's just like his pleasant demeanor was massacred along with… you know." Shisui paused.

"Yeah… "Obito grimaced, from the numerous times he saw Sasuke, the boy seemed embittered beyond his age, so infused with hatred that friends, family paled in comparison. Often the boy's eyes would gaze sentimentally and sternly at a distance—it unnerved him.

Shisui moaned in defeat, there were deep, dark circles around his eyes, Obito noted, as he clasped his hands around his face. Maintaining the clan was a difficult task, most of their higher ups have perished and he was the closest in line. The police force was short on members and Shisui had resolved to admit outsiders to fill up the vacancies. His days were crammed with paperwork, re-organizing the units, supervising newcomers and important cases.

Obito mentally punched himself, it was your fault too, a voice clogged his conscience, you could have taken up this job, Shisui had barely reached 22 and look at his wretched state.

"I'd better be going, there's going to be a jonin meeting soon," Obito decided to leave, well technically the meeting was about to start in one minute but everybody was so used to their leader being late that most of them tolerated up to ten minutes of delay.

"You mean in what, one minute?!" Shisui couldn't help laugh, "I swear Obito, thank Kami I took up this job, not you, the people in the police force would have murdered anyone who showed up more than a second late at a meeting!"

"You're right, I suppose, " Obito pretended to whine. Just before he opened the door, he turned around and remarked, "Hey, by the way, you should get yourself a girlfriend!"

Shisui looked back at him in a confused state. "Wha-what did you say?"

"Get yourself a girlfriend, it helps with the stress!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi all, the second chapter is up! Thanks to all who followed and favorited this story, love you all 3**_

_**To clear some confusion, I would like to state that this is an AU story, therefore the events in canon would not be the same ie: Rin never got kidnapped. As for Minato and Kushina's death, it WILL be covered later on in the story, same for what happened to the Uchiha Clan. Until then, send me your thoughts on what you think happened XD (I like to keep people guessing though I think it's pretty obvious, that, of course is coming from an authors view :P)**_

_**Another note would be that I would try my best not to bash any of the characters (give me a little warning if I am) and that the only actual pairing would be Obito/Rin (eventually) as for Naruto's generation, I plan to keep their relationships platonic. However I might write slight hints of ShikaTema later on, cuz they're just my OTP. Strangely enough, I've never been much of a fan of any of the big four pairings :/ Does that count as weird?XD**_

_**Also, I would very much appreciate it if someone would be a Beta reader to this story, I realise my grammar and spelling isn't exactly perfect :P**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

"Shoot, I'm late for my team!" Obito Uchiha fastened on his signature orange goggles and donned his jonin vest hastily onto his usual garb: long black sleeves with the Uchiha fan adorned on the back and black pants.

He was late, he was late for his genin team—what if he was disqualified form being a jonin sensei? He didn't even want to think of the consequences, panic flushed all over his senses.

"Kakashi, why didn't you warn me?!" He glared accusingly at the silver-haired jonin who smirked right back at him.

"You wouldn't have listened anyway…" his friend sighed, " most of us have become accustomed to your tardiness your new genin would just have to get used it", he then added dryly.

"But I'm two—no three hours late, I'll never make it in time—wait I can still do this," he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, pleased that he had found a solution.

"Obito! You know you can't just abuse those eyes of your—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Obito had already warped himself away. Shaking his head at his friend's behavior, Kakashi Hatake pulled out an orange book that he had clandestinely kept away from his peers and began perusing through it attentively.

* * *

"Man, when is he going to arrive," Naruto Uzumaki, renowned prankster of the academy groaned in protest, " I swear I'm gonna make him pay my ramen bill, dattebayo."

"Naruto be more patient!" he received a whack in the head from Sakura Haruno, the irascible female member of their soon-to-be squad. Then switching her demeanor instantly, she looked to Sasuke Uchiha for recognition.

"Hn." He took little notice, or rather, tried not to notice any of this and resumed with his usual brooding.

Impatient, Naruto Uzumaki conjectured a plan to punish his sensei by pouring a jarful of chalks on the floor of the classroom, while fastening an eraser in a position that would just manage to hit the next person that entered the room.

"Naruto baka, it won't work! Stop being so immature!" Sakura chided him, while her inner self squealed in delight. _Cha! It'll be fun to watch him fall for it! Serves him right for being late!_

"Hn. Tricks like that won't work on jonin," Sasuke finally spoke, annoyed at how his future teammates were acting.

"What do you know, asshole? Hehe, the eraser is my plan A, you see, then the chalks are my plan B dattebayo!" Naruto argued back.

"Don't address Sasuke-kun like that," another whack from Sakura, "seriously Naruto, don't be so lame, you should act more like—"

Her words were interrupted by a whirling motion at the front of the classroom, momentarily, the objects around the motion seemed a little distorted and a man with spiky black hair and ridiculous orange goggles emerged from the center.

"Hey kids, sorry I'm late, you see I was helping an old lady carry her groceries when a cat got stuck in the tree and then I got lost on the road of life…" he chuckled nervously as he surveyed the three students.

Of course, there was the blond boy with bright blue eyes, Minato's son, with Kushina's personality. Obito had to refrain himself from venturing into those upsetting memories. He looks just like a mini clone of sensei, Obito sighed reminiscently.

Then there was a pink-haired, rather ditsy fangirl. Kizaishi Haruno's daughter? He thought to himself and chuckled. Although he was of a much higher rank than the man, their cheery personalities had clicked pretty well as Obito was one of the few people that appreciated his eccentric jokes. And besides, Kizaishi was one of the very few people in Konoha to have pink hair. How cool is that?

She'll need to toughen up a little, Obito shook his head in exasperation, and she's all over Sasuke, way to eager to please him.

There was the Uchiha kid, his relative, Sasuke. Obito mentally sighed, typical indifferent, aloof attitude that came from most of his clan—well, yeah, except most of his clan was dead now.

He grimaced on the inside at that outrageous massacre incident, when more than half of his clan was butchered by Itachi Uchiha, the son of the clan head.

Of course, the incident had utterly devastated Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, leaving him irremediably traumatized and revenge thirsty.

He continued pondering at the disastrous event that occurred 4 years ago, when Naruto Uzumaki's loud, obnoxious complaints jostled him back to reality and he found himself slipping on a whole load of crayons and chalk lining the floor of the room.

"Shit! What the—"

"HA! You fell for it! Hey, you're going to pay the ramen bill! Hear me? Stop making up weird excuses, dattebayo!"

"SHANNARO!" Sakura punched him squarely in the jaw, "don't be so rude to our sensei!"

Oh great, Kizaishi's daughter needs anger management, Obito inwardly groaned, and Minato-sensei's kid is way more annoying than I expected.

Obito had heard about Naruto's notorious pranks, in particular, the defacing of the Hokage Monument, despite understanding the disrespect for the village founders, Obito couldn't help but laugh at the kid. He had some guts. Except now, Obito was at the receiving end of a prank. It did not feel good.

"Well, kids—"

'We're not kids! We're genin now!"

"Yeah, whatever! So, um, meet me at the roof top, we're doing introductions, you know getting to know each other and everything!" He shouted on top of Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, Obito- though unnerved a little by its coldness-met his gaze as if telling him, yes I know who you are, you know who I am, but those two don't, okay?

* * *

"Man what does he want?" Naruto complained as he climbed the stairs, "and where's my ramen?"

"There won't be ramen!" Sakura scolded him; "he never said anything about ramen! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop staring at him, what's so good about the guy anyway?"

"Sasuke is so cool and smart and…" Sakura squealed out loud, "unlike you," she frowned.

"Aww, come one Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto tried to bring his other teammate into the conversation.

No replies.

"Sasuke."

Still no answer.

"SASUKE!"

"Hn."

"Do you know how to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah."

"He's your relative right? I knew it, you guys both had fan thingies on your shirts, dattebayo!"

"Hn."

"Does he have a giant pole up his ass like you do?"

"SHANNARO!" Naruto received another punch from Sakura.

* * *

"Hiruzen, are you sure about your decision?" Homura inquired cautiously.

"Can the Uchiha be trusted?"Koharu demanded.

The Sandaime Hokage found himself being overwhelmed with questions from his former teammates, who've had doubts about Obito—no, who've never trusted Obito.

"Obito has been head jonin for years now, there isn't anyone else that could be trusted as much as him to be Naruto and Sasuke's sensei," he explained to them, "first of all he is Minato's student, secondly he's Sasuke's relative, I don't believe there is anyone else more suited for this."

"But how can you be so sure! Having an Uchiha teach an Uchiha would—"

"Obito's different."

"Look what they tried to do four ye—"

"That has nothing to do with this and we can all recall that Obito one of the key roles in helping to prevent it," Hiruzen was still as patient as ever, even after their numerous assaults.

"How about the Kyuubi's jinchuriki?" Koharu eyed him with slight frustration, "he shouldn't have been allowed to graduate—that would have meant going on missions overboard, that would most certainly—"

"Koharu, I fully understand your concern, but Naruto has just as much right as ever other student in the academy to become a genin. Besides, I've already made up my mind, around now, Obito would be meeting his new team."

In another room, not so far away from their conversation, an old man with virtually half of his body concealed under bandages pressed his ears and one hand against the wall attentively, his other hand held a twisted walking stick that supported him.

Sneering at the Hokage's decision, he muttered:" two Uchihas and the Kyuubi's jinchuriki in one team, Hiruzen, I like where you're going…"

* * *

Their new sensei was waiting for them at the top by the time they arrived, his face flashing a wild grin and his orange goggles still covered his eyes.

"Right! So, let's do some introductions, name, likes, dislikes, goals… I'll go first," he said cheerfully. "My name is Obito Uchiha, I like chilling with my friends, training, Ichiraku Ramen—"

"That's my favorite place too, dattebayo!"

"Awesome! My dislikes are well, annoying people, like some of the Council Members," his voice quieted as he smirked, "don't tell anyone though, I also detest people who abandon their friends and comrades and those that are stuck-ups to rules! My goal is to become the next Hokage! and," he blushed a little," marry a certain person."

"Who?" Both Naruto and Sakura suddenly gazed on him intently, and then as if realizing how she was acting Sakura punched him. "Don't be so nosy! Cha!"

"Ouch, Sakura-chan! Hey sensei, can I go next?"

"Sure!" Obito beckoned him to start.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! My likes are ramen, my dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait for cupped ramen to cook, dattebayo! My goal is to become Hokage so everybody will be forced to acknowledge me!" The boy shouted this declaration on the top of his voice.

"That's my goal too!" Obito beamed, hoping for some sort of connection.

"That's awesome! That means you can make me Hokage if you even become it!"

"Hmm… maybe, depends on how you act," Obito teased, "Hmmm… you're next, hey you're Kizaishi's daughter right?" He asked Sakura.

"You know my dad?" She didn't really expect that, she felt a little embarrassed, her dad had a reputation of being; well, overtly flamboyant with people. Heck, now that her sensei knew him, she could only pray that he hadn't revealed anything too embarrassing about her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are…" she stole a glimpse at Sasuke and began blushing furiously, then immediately switching her demeanor, pouted "I dislike Naruto! And my dream is to marry…" Another wistful glimpse at Sasuke.

Obito sighed, his new genin team was practically an exact replica of Team Minato, well, with a few changes here and there.

Rin, for instance, despite having a crush on Kakashi, did not drool over him like Sakura over Sasuke.

Also Sasuke's broody silence seemed more severe than Kakashi's cold, aloof attitude.

He himself, though often considered a failure among his clan and lived for the whole of his childhood without any parents, didn't grow up with people treating him like a demon.

Other than that, the tension between the teammates, the whole air of the team, bore a brutal resemblance to Team Minato.

These were his first impressions.

"You're next, Sasuke."

"You all ready know me Obito," the boy said flatly (no, honorifics? Just as Shisui had told him—absolutely no manners at all),"my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes and dislikes are none of your concerns. My goal is to kill a certain man and avenge the damage done to my clan."

His words sent a chill down the spine of the black-haired jonin, obviously the man he had aspired to kill was Itachi Uchiha, and the ominous aura the boy had emitted really unnerved Obito.

"All right! So, it was eh… great meeting all of you—"

"Take us to Ichiraku Ramen, dattebayo!" Naruto beamed.

"Mmmm…" Obito contemplated," I am feeling hungry, however I have no obligation to do so, we're not a team yet don't you guys know?"

"But sensei, today is our graduation day," Sakura questioned him confusedly, "aren't we legal genins lead by you in a four man squad?"

"Nope! Ahh that's it! I forgot to tell you guys that out of all of the graduates only 9 of you will continue to become genins, the rest would have to be sent back to the academy," upon hearing Obito's words, all three of them gaped at him in bewilderment.

"That's not fair, dattebayo! It was so hard for me to graduate, dattebayo!"

"But…. But…" Sakura felt desperate, she needed to pass, and then stealing a glance at Sasuke, his calm demeanor slightly disrupted, she vowed to herself she would do anything. _Cha! I'll pass and win Sasuke-kun's heart!_

"We'll do another test tomorrow," their sensei glanced at each and every one of them, "it will determine whether you become genin or get sent back to Konoha. Afterwards, if you pass, I'll treat you to Ramen, got it?" He tried to smile at them in an encouraging way.

"Another test, but I've already done one!" Naruto complained.

"Normally I'm not such a stuck up to rules but I'm afraid we're all going to have to comply on this one," Obito sighed, "see you all tomorrow!"

"You promised us about the ramen!" Naruto yelled.

With that, he warped himself away.

Sakura Haruno sighed helplessly, _that Naruto-baka, is ramen all he cares about?_

* * *

**_A/N: So, how is this chapter? I love getting constructive reviews, or even just thoughts on my stories in general! You all have no idea what it means to me :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intermission: Before the Test**

** "**Sakura! You're home!" Kizaishi and Mebuki Haruno rushed at their daughter ebulliently, firmly grasping her in an embrace.

_Ugh, as bubbly as usual,_ Sakura sighed in defeat as she suffocated in their overly enthusiastic felicitations.

"Honey how did your day go?" Kizaishi questioned her. "Who's in your team? Who's your sensei?"

"Is your crush… Soskay what's his name again, on your team?" Mebuki teased her playfully.

"MUM!" She protested mortified and embarrassed.

...0.0

Sasuke Uchiha glared outside of his window, relishing in his personal thoughts of vengeance: becoming stronger, gaining more power and slaughtering Itachi. Someday, his brother would be a bloodied mess on the ground, defeated, that someday was gradually nearing. Presently, it was only 5 in the afternoon and his cousin was still at work. _Perfect,_ he thought to himself, _I could do with an hour or more of training._

He had seldom had time to connect with Shisui, who was always too busy in running the clan and whenever those two did spend time together, Sasuke talked as little as possible. Instead, he preferred gazing pensively at no particular object, just daydreaming, daydreaming about killing Itachi.

Right Itachi. That was what frustrated Sasuke the most, Shisui kept trying to lecture him about how he's still got plenty of family left. _What did he know? The agony, the hatred I felt on the death of my parents is beyond his understanding, _Sasuke said to himself bitterly.

He was slightly frustrated at the selection of his team today. The dead last and that insufferable fangirl. _They'd only hold me down, he contemplated, never mind I can past the test myself._

Just as he grabbed his weapon pouch and was about to head out for training, the doorbell ran. Great, he inwardly grimaced, Shisui's home early.

"Hey Sasuke! How was meeting your genin team?" His cousin attempted to start a conversation, feigning to be cheerful.

"Hn. Alright," Sasuke grumbled in return.

"You were going to train weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I can help you know, don't go train alone the whole time."

"Hn. Whatever, are you stronger than Itachi?"

Not again, Shisui groaned, not another one of his I-want-to-kill-Itachi fits. This time, he'd try to persuade his cousin once and for all. Right like that'll actually happen, he then inwardly rebuked himself for his naivety.

"Mmm… I'm no so sure, but I'd probably know a little more of our clan jutsus than you do," his cousin replied him, probably not understanding what the fuss with Itachi was all about.

"Hn. Then lets go." Sasuke irately opened the door and both of them left for the training grounds.

...0.0

"And, and, he wants to become Hokage just like me!" Naruto finished retelling his day to the academy instructor, Iruka Umino at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll pass the test tomorrow?"

Iruka gazed at him warmly, yet his insides were a mixture of conflicts. Once, the boy had been a mere symbolism of the Kyuubi that caused devastation upon the village and stripped away the lives of his parents. Nonetheless, after getting to know the boy, he had long started to view Naruto as a sort of younger brother, someone that never ceases to provoke him with exasperating pranks and someone he longed to protect no matter what.

He was worried about Naruto, worried about the boy's welfare; if Naruto became genin, he was beyond Iruka's supervision. On top of this, Naruto's sensei… was Obito Uchiha, there were already several rumours that he would succeed the Sandaime in the near future—it that case wouldn't the boy, the rest of the team be lowered to his second priority? Iruka didn't want Naruto to ever be neglected again.

All in all there would be an inevitable sense of melancholy if the boy did pass, however that would most definitely be overpowered by his vicarious happiness and pride.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, lets have a ramen eating competition!" Naruto's voice rang throughout the entire restaurant, earning bemused glances on their direction.

Iruka sighed, "One bowl please, Teuchi-san."

"We're on dattebayo!"

...0.0

Like any regular day, the jonin headquarters were full of chatter. Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai have both just returned from their recurrent challenges, with Gai fervently declaring himself the winner and the other jonin pretty much indifferent about it. They then joined the circle of potential jonin sensei's discussing about the newly graduates they had just met.

"Hmmm so how are you all planning to test these kids out?" Kakashi asked the group, especially curious about Obito's answer.

"Anything youthful?" Gai tried to add, which only received a couple of puzzled expressions.

"I was thinking about the bell test, he… you know the one Minato-sensei used on us?" Obito explained to the group, "though I doubt they'll pass, Sakura seems to much of a fangirl, Sasuke seems way to stuck up and arrogant—"

"Way to describe your cousin!" one of the jonin's, Hayate Gekko, laughed.

"It's true!" Obito admitted, he'd been used to calling people from his clan similar epithets, "oh and Naruto really reminds me of myself when I was his age—"

"By that," Kakashi snickered, "you mean loud, obnoxious, never-on-time?"

"Kakashi!"

"You're still never on time you arrived 3 hours late," he sighed.

"I've gotten better!" Obito exclaimed, except aware of the fact that he is blatantly lying. "No, I meant enthusiastic, eager and well, always wanting people to notice him. You all know the pranks he does! It's pretty amusing until you're on the receiving end. Poor kid, Mina—"

Kakashi silenced him, and shot a glare that seemed to say, this is an S-ranked classified secret, not everyone in the room knows about it.

Obito mentally berated himself, right, I totally forgot.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, they are very much appreciated! Anyways I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and bland, I just really wanted to give a little sneak peak onto Team 7's lives. Tell me about how I am at writing non-parody stuff, I realize that I have tendencies to veer towards the "parody' genre and I tried doing my best in this chapter to keep things toned down. Expect an update in the next week, since I'll have more time on writing during the holidays!**

**Some questions:**

**What happened at the Kanabi bridge mission?**

**This WILL be covered eventually, so until then keep reading!**

**Also, by no means is Kakashi out of the picture, he WILL play a significant role in the future:)**

**Until then, please leave behind your thoughts :)**

**Special thanks to Arcami, DoctorWho41, Helen delia, Kat July, King Grimlock, Lucio BetaBlake, Midnighter67, NIGHTANGEL21, TemplarDon, TheWildHunt, Ulquihimefan1, Watergirl244, Cristelia, Jonathan112, SUNSHINGIRL, Shut up Steven, angeleyes09 and seti31 for following and favouriting this story!**


End file.
